kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Mazine
are mecha-based robots capable of time travel. They can transform from between a flying and a robotic https://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/item/detail/5938/. They are the means of time travel for Kamen Rider Zi-O and Kamen Rider Geiz, as well as special models being used by the Resistance and the Time Jackers. History The Time Mazines were created sometime in the future by the year 2050. Michal Minato owns an early model of one, which he uses to travel to 2011 and help Eiji Hino defeat Foundation X. However with the rise of Ohma Zi-O, the Resistance has mass-produced them in their war against the evil tyrant. Geiz uses his personal Time Mazine to goes back to the year 2018 to kill Sougo Tokiwa before he became Ohma Zi-O. Later, Tsukuyomi brings her own Time Mazine to rescue Sougo. Both Ora and Heure each have their own Time Mazines. Because of Geiz and Tsukuyomi’s actions in 2018 and going into mid-2019, it caused a temporal crisis in the original timeline of 2050 where Michal resided. He used his Time Mazine and headed to 2019 himself and convince Geiz and Tsukuyomi to return to their time in order to prevent the temporal flow of time from being fractured more. Design Specs *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight: '''52 t *'Maximum speed:' 722.3 km/h (on land) Incalculable in the time stream. Vehicle Mode * - A navigation management module of the Time Mazine. Uses highly sophisticated sensors to judge and calculate an accurate trajectory of where in time and space the vehicle is to enter and exit the time stream safely. * - The vehicle's power unit. In addition to generating power for the functions of the Time Mazine, the generator opens Intrusion Gate portals to enter and exit space-time by emitting spatial distortion waves during temporal movement that allows it to connect to different time periods. * - The anti-gravity stabilizer units. The Steam Grasper generates an anti-gravity warp field around the entire vehicle to allow time travel as well as flight mobility. In Battle Mode, these units convert into the arms of the robot. Under the influence of certain Ridewatches, the Steam Grasper can generate weapons based on the associated Rider's powers. * - Primary thrusters of the Time Mazine. Generates tremendous propulsive power by harnessing energy channeled from the Advanced Generator core unit and boosters. This allows the vehicle to travel at sub-light speeds in the Generational Way. In Battle Mode, the units convert into the Time Mazine's legs equipped with high power hydraulics. Battle Mode * - The central control room. All operating functions are centered in this area, with the Battle Mode operated by control grip levers manipulated by the pilot or pilots. * - The head of the Time Mazine's Battle Mode. A face module emulating Zi-O or Geiz's Ridewatches, it materializes when the formation is complete and acts as a complex sensory unit, allowing its pilot to see what is outside while operating the Battle Mode. When a Rider activates an alternate Ridewatch, the Indication Head will alter itself to match, either adding additional weaponry/extensions to different parts of the Battle Mode's frame, or augment the combat abilities based on the Rider. Models Various models and forms of Time Mazines are used by time travelers, including specific models being augmented by Ridewatches. is a generic Time Mazine seen mainly used and mass-produced by the Resistance and Time Jackers. - Zi-O Unit= |-| Vehicle= *'''Height: 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 52 t *'Maximum speed:' 722.3 km/h (on land) Incalculable in the time stream. The http://bs.gashapon.jp/images/medallist/medal/img_medal_H035.png features a head based on the Zi-O Ridewatch and its Battle Mode chest reads in . This unit was originally a Production Model Unit piloted by Tsukuyomi. Before being given to Zi-O, it already had the word "robo" on its chest in green as opposed to the normal Production Model Units' red stripe. '''Appearances:' Zi-O Episodes 1-2, 4, 14, 16 - OOO= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 53.2 t *'Maximum speed:' 722.3 km/h The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the OOO Ridewatch. In this form, the Time Mazine is equipped with a pair of Tora Claws Z. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 10 - Tajadol= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 53.2 t *'Maximum speed:' 1444.3 km/h The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Tajadol Ridewatch. In this form, The Time Mazine is equipped with the Kujaku Wings, giving it flight capabilities. The finisher of this form is : The Time Mazine performs a variation of OOO Tajadol Combo's Prominence Drop, with the legs producing the Raptor Edges to deliver a flaming kick to the enemy. Giga Scan Time Break.png|Giga Scan Time Break Appearances: Zi-O Episode 10 - Ex-Aid= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 53.2 t *'Maximum speed:' 722.3 km/h The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Ex-Aid Ridewatch. In this form, the Time Mazine is equipped with the Gashacon Breaker Breaker. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 14 - Build= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 53.2 t *'Maximum speed:' 722.3 km/h The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Build Ridewatch. In this form, the Time Mazine is equipped with the Drill Crusher Crusher. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 14 - Kuuga= *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Maximum speed:' The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Kuuga Ridewatch. This form is taken in order to defeat the colossal Another Kuuga. Appearances: Heisei Generations FOREVER }} - Geiz Unit= |-| Vehicle= The http://bs.gashapon.jp/images/medallist/medal/img_medal_H036.png is the Time Mazine used by Geiz. It features a head based on the Geiz Ridewatch and its Battle Mode chest reads in . '''Appearances:' Zi-O Episodes 1-2, 8-9, 14 - Genm= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 53.2 t *'Maximum speed:' 722.3 km/h The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Genm Ridewatch. In this form, Geiz's Time Majin can teleport via Kuroto Dan's Continue Claypipes. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 14 - Cross-Z= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 53.2 t *'Maximum speed:' 722.3 km/h The is the form the Time Mazine (Geiz Unit) takes when augmented with the Cross-Z Ridewatch. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 14 - Build= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 53.2 t *'Maximum speed:' 722.3 km/h The is the form the Time Mazine takes when augmented with the Build Ridewatch. Build himself pilots Geiz's Time Mazine in this mode during the fight with Another Kuuga. Build pilot the Mazine.png|Build piloting Appearances: Heisei Generations FOREVER }} - Woz Unit= *'Height:' 7.28 Meters *'Weight:' 53.2 t *'Maximum speed:' 722.3 km/h The is the Time Mazine used by Woz. It surprisingly features a head based on the Woz Ridewatch rather than the Woz Miridewatch and its Battle Mode chest reads in . '''Appearances:' Zi-O Episodes 17 - Heure= *'Height:' 8.25 Meters *'Weight:' 67.4 t *'Maximum speed:' 680.6 km/h The https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/rider/item/timemazine_heure.html is the Time Mazine used by Heure. Unlike other Time Mazines, it transforms into the Captain Ghost instead of the standard vehicle mode and can also transform into the Iguana Ghostriker. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 4, 14, 16 - Ora= *'Height:' 8.66 Meters *'Weight:' 70.8 t *'Maximum speed:' 715.6 km/h The is the Time Mazine used by Ora. Unlike other Time Mazines, it transforms into the Castle Doran instead of the standard vehicle mode. This model would also be used by Jogen in his attempt to defeat Nobunaga's army and erase Kamen Rider Drive's history. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 10, 14, 16, Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer - Aqua= *'Height:' 8.74 Meters *'Weight:' 78.0 t *'Maximum speed:' 358.0 km/h An A3 Model from the 2050s used by Michal Minato. His is painted cyan-colored and does not synchronize with his Riders powers. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 44 }} Notes *The name "Mazine" is "Time Machine" with a "Z", but also is a wordplay pun on "Majin", which means "Devil". *As with the spelling scheme of Zi-O, Geiz and Woz, the word "robo" is written on their respective Time Mazines. **With Zi-O and Woz's Mazine, it's written in Katakana, . **With Geiz's Mazine, it's written in Hiragana . *The appearance of the head being designed to emulate a Ridewatch brings to mind the formation of the Toride Vendor from Kamen Rider OOO. **A more apt comparison, design-wise, would be the previous season's Machine Builder, being it incorporates the transformation trinket's appearance in its machine mode. *Its ability to assume a humanoid form is reminiscent of the Auto Vajin's battle mode. *The Time Mazine is the first instance where a secondary vehicle of a Rider is not based on any known vehicle of this era. It is based on the concept of futuristic flying/hover vehicles popularized in science fiction. **Examples of non-vehicular modes can be overlooked, as they either take on traits of living creatures, or existed separately as their own lifeform, and take recognizable vehicular modes. *The use of the transformation trinket to enhance its capabilities is similar to Tridoron's use of the Shift Cars to either enhance it or change its appearance. *While the Time Jackers' Time Mazines are based on Legend Rider Mecha, it's unknown if they are the same Mecha (but from the future they come from) or not. *As seen throughout their appearances, Time Mazines' head design depends on the user. **Corresponding Ridewatch related to the Rider pilot (like Zi-O, Geiz, Woz Ridewatches) **Any Ridewatch when activated by the Pilot **White-coloured head for non-Rider pilots (Eg. Tsukuyomi) **The corresponding Ridewatch of a Legend Rider pilot (Eg. Build) ***However, these features are only available in Mazines from 2068, as Aqua's Mazine from 2050 lacked it. *The 3D models for OOO Mode, Tajadol Combo Mode and Woz Mode has their Ridewatches' respective Wake Bezels' arrows pointed toward the wrong direction. *The DX Zi-O and Geiz Ridewatches have a "Time Mazine" announcement when the dial is pressed a third time. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build: Be The One * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 **Episode 2: Best Match 2017 **Episode 4: No Continue 2016 **Episode 8: Beauty & Beast 2012 **Episode 9: Genm Master 2016 **Episode 10: Hawk, Tiger, and Grasshopper 2010 **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 **Episode 16: Forever King 2018 External links *TV-Asahi's page on the Time Mazine **TV-Asahi's page on the Time Mazine (OOO Mode) **TV-Asahi's page on the Time Mazine (Tajadol Combo Mode) **TV-Asahi's page on the Time Mazine (Heure) **TV-Asahi's page on the Time Mazine (Ora) References Category:Mecha Category:Space/Time Category:Vehicles